Start of the Big Adventures
Start of the big Adventures is the first episode of SpongeBob's Big Adventures. It was rated TV-PG-LV Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) *Eugene H. Krabs *Patrick Star *Squidward Q. Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Odion *The Traka *Gary the Snail *Old Man Jenkins Plot Plankton awakens The Traka, an ancient beast that's over 1000 years old to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Transcript Scene starts outside SpongeBob’s house. SpongeBob’s alarm goes off. SpongeBob: Ah, what a beautiful day. Well, better feed Gary. SpongeBob puts on his pants and goes downstairs and gets Gary food. SpongeBob: Gary, your food is here! Gary comes downstairs. SpongeBob: Hi, Gary! Just 1 minute, I’m going to get some Barnacle Juice. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob gets some Barnacle Juice and drinks it all in 1 gulp. SpongeBob’s watch beeps. SpongeBob: Barnacles! I’m almost late for work! I don’t want Mr. Krabs to dock my salary again! See you when I get home, Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob opens his door, goes outside and runs to Krusty Krab SpongeBob: I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready! SpongeBob arrives at Krusty Krab. SpongeBob sighs. SpongeBob: I wonder what adventures await me today at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob walks in Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Good morning, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Good morning, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob walks by Squidward. SpongeBob: Good morning, Squidward! Squidward sighs. SpongeBob walks into the kitchen to get some Krabby Pattys. SpongeBob takes out his spatula. SpongeBob: It’s up to you and me, Fifi. SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty onto the stove. SpongeBob flips the Krabby Patty and it lands on bun. SpongeBob: Order up! SpongeBob gives Krabby Patty to Squidward. Squidward gives Krabby Patty to Patrick. Squidward: Here you go, Patrick. Patrick: Ooh, Krabby Patty. Krabby Patty runs away. Patrick: Hey, get back here! SpongeBob chases Krabby Patty and notices that the Krabby Patty is being carried by Plankton. SpongeBob: Plankton?! Get back here! Plankton: I’d rather not, SpongeBob. Plankton gets closer to door. Plankton: Yes! I’ve finally got the Krabby Patty! Mr. Krabs runs and blocks the door. Mr. Krabs: Not so fast, Plankton! Plankton: Oh, come on! So close! Mr. Krabs takes the formula. Mr. Krabs: Now to deal with you. Mr. Krabs puts Plankton in a straw and blows. Plankton: You’ll pay for this, Krabs! Plankton hits Chum Bucket door. Plankton: Ouch. Next scene shows Plankton going for a walk. Plankton: Barnacles! I have been trying for years and I have never been able to as much taste one Krabby Patty! What am I going to do?! Plankton trips on an old paper. Plankton picks up paper. Plankton: Hmm, what’s this? Plankton reads paper: The Traka, monster, nearly destroyed Bikini Bottom a millennia ago, banished into the Caves of Darkness… Plankton: Wait a minute, destroy Bikini Bottom?! That’s perfect! If I could destroy Bikini Bottom with this monster, imagine what I could do to the Krusty Krab?! I could… destroy it! Now, I need to find out where the Caves of Darkness is so I can awaken the Traka. Now, who has been around for a millennia? Next scene shows Plankton knocking on Old Man Jenkins door. Plankton: Come on, open up! Old Man Jenkins: Yes, sonny? Plankton: where are the Caves of Darkness?! Old Man Jenkins eyes grow. Old Man Jenkins: I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, sonny. Old Man Jenkins closes door. Plankton: Open up, old man! Hey! A shadow that looks like SpongeBob is seen watching Plankton. Mysterious Sponge: Someone is feeling mad today. Plankton: SpongeBob? Mysterious Sponge: Nonsense, I am Odion. Odion comes out of the shadows and shows his face. Odon looks like SpongeBob, except he’s blue, has thicker eyebrows and wears a frown. Plankton: That’s nice. Now, how can you help me? Odion: I know where the Caves of Darkness is. Plankton: You do?! Where?! Odion laughs evilly and screen fades. Odion and Plankton appear in outside a cave. A monster is snoring. Plankton: Is that the Traka? Odion: Yes. Plankton: Now how do I awaken him? Odion gives Plankton a black gem. Odion: Here, take this. Plankton: What’s this? Odion: The Dark Gem. Plankton: What do I do with this? Odion: Put it in the cave and its power will slowly power him up. Plankton puts the Dark Gem in the cave and a light flashes. When the light goes away, a giant, black monster with purple eyes appears in front of Plankton and Odion. Plankton: Whoa! That’s the Traka?! He’s bigger than I imagined. Odion: And he’s still not in his most powerful form. Plankton: What?! Odion: The Dark Gem is slowly powering him up as we speak. Plankton: Now I can destroy the Krusty Krab and take over Bikini Bottom! That ***, Krabs doesn’t stand a chance against me now! Odion, take us back to Bikini Bottom! Odion: With pleasure. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. It’s almost closing time. SpongeBob and Patrick are playing Truth or Dare, Squidward mopping and Mr. Krabs is counting his money. Mr. Krabs: $54. 08, $54.09, $54.10, $54.11, $54.12 and $54.13. Mr. Krabs gasps. Mr. Krabs: That’s a penny less than yesterday! Patrick: Okay, SpongeBob, truth or dare? SpongeBob: Um, truth. Patrick: Who do you like? SpongeBob: I like… Sandy walks in. SpongeBob: Sandy! Patrick: You like… SpongeBob: Shhh, she’s here. Patrick: Hey, Sandy… SpongeBob grabs Patrick. SpongeBob: Don’t! Sandy: I’ll have a Krabby… SpongeBob grabs a plain patty. Sandy: This patty is naked. SpongeBob laughs. SpongeBob pictures Sandy naked. SpongeBob: Naked… Sandy: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Oh, sorry, Sandy. Here, let me get you a clothed Krabby Patty. SpongeBob goes to kitchen and comes back with a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob: Here, fully clothed. Now, can you get naked, uh I mean eat the Krabby Patty. Sandy takes the Krabby Patty. Sandy: Thanks. SpongeBob: No problem. Uh, gotta go. Bye. SpongeBob runs to the kitchen. All of a sudden, the Traka destroys the front of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Ahhh, a giant monster. Eat Squidward! He’s in the kitchen. Squidward: No, eat SpongeBob! He’s in the kitchen! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, it’s horrible! Mr. Krabs: I know, a giant monster is going to kill us all! SpongeBob: No, I was talking about the Krabby Patty I dropped on the ground. Wait, a monster?! Plankton: That’s right, SpongeBob! Meet the Traka! SpongeBob: Plankton? Plankton: Right again! Traka, destroy… Patrick walks up to Plankton. Patrick: You look like a jellybean. Plankton: Yes, I do. Now as I was saying, Traka, destroy them! The Traka grabs Patrick. Patrick: Bye, jellybean. SpongeBob: Patrick! The Traka grabs Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! The Traka grabs Squidward. Squidward: I hate life. SpongeBob: Squidward! Squidward: Don’t talk to me. The Traka grabs Sandy. Sandy: Let go of me! You’re squeezing my lady parts! SpongeBob: Sandy! Hey, I wanted to squeeze those parts. Sandy: What? SpongeBob: Nothing. Sandy: Did you just say… SpongeBob: No, no I didn’t! The Traka tries to grab SpongeBob, but SpongeBob dodges. SpongeBob runs into the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, mix the Volcano Sauce and the Seahorse Radish! No one can stand that! SpongeBob: That’s perfect! SpongeBob mixes the Volcano Sauce and the Seahorse Radish. SpongeBob: Hey, Traka try this! SpongeBob throws the sauces in the Traka’s mouth. The Traka tries to attack SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Nothing happened. Plankton: You think a sauce could stop the Traka? The monster that destroyed Bikini Bottom a millennia ago? The monster who will destroy the Krusty Krab? Mr. Krabs: Over my dead body! Plankton: Oh, your body will be dead soon. SpongeBob: I’ll save you! SpongeBob runs at the Traka and trips on his foot and a red gem falls out of SpongeBob’s pocket. The Traka looks at the gem and screams. The Traka drops Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy. Plankton: Hey, what are you doing? The Traka disappears. Mr. Krabs picks up Plankton. Plankton: Oh, hey, Eugene, old buddy. Hey, let’s pretend this never happened. Mr. Krabs: Back to the Chum Bucket with you! Mr. Krabs throws Plankton to the Chum Bucket. Plankton: This isn’t over, Krabs! Plankton hits the Chum Bucket door. Plankton: Ouch. Mr. Krabs: glad that’s taken of. Say, SpongeBob, what did you use to get rid of that monster? SpongeBob takes out the gem. Mr. Krabs: Where did you get that? SpongeBob: My father gave it to me. He said it will protect me when I need it most. SpongeBob puts gem back in his pocket. The Krusty Krab phone rings. Mr. Krabs picks up the phone. Mr. Krabs: Krusty Krab, would you like to place an order. Odion: You are all doomed. Mr. Krabs: What?! Who is this?! Odion: My name is Odion. I was the one who gave Plankton the power source of the Traka. Mr. Krabs: So you are in with Plankton to destroy my restaurant?! Odion: Heh heh heh heh, I don’t care about your restaurant, I want to take over Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Well, we destroyed the Traka so now you can’t take over Bikini Bottom! Odion: Wrong! As we’re speaking, the Traka is resting in his cave, powering up. Sandy: Well, where is his cave? Odion: That’s for me to know and you to find out. However, I will tell you that the gem that the sponge has will lead you to the Traka. Odion hangs up. Mr. Krabs: Wait! He hung up. SpongeBob: Well, there is only one thing to do! Squidward: Go home? SpongeBob: No! Find the Traka! Mr. Krabs: Let’s go! SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy walk outside realizing that it was morning. Squidward: Wow, I stayed in that shit fest all night. SpongeBob takes out his gem and the sunlight reflects on it creating a bright light. Mr. Krabs: Put that thing away, boy! SpongeBob puts the gem in his pocket and once the light fades, a giant door is in front of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy. Sandy: A door! SpongeBob opens the door and a bright light is coming from the door. Squidward: I’m not going in that thing! Mr. Krabs: Oh, yes you are! SpongeBob: Let’s go! They all enter the door and the door closes. Trivia *The episode was originally going to be called The Adventure Begins, but the name was already used for a Sponge'd Away episode. *This was the second time SpongeBob called his spatula Fifi. The first was Little Yellow Book. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures